


i'll know my name as it's called again

by cashewdani



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Parker, you understand that him not recognizing you, it doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, right?"  Sweets asks</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll know my name as it's called again

"My mom said that he can't remember things because he's sick. Is that right?"

"Well, actually, he can't remember things because the surgery may have disrupted the neural pathways..." But Sweets is looking at her like he's disappointed and Parker's getting that glazed over appearance she's been told implies disinterest, so she finishes with, "Yes, she's right. He's sick."

"Parker, you understand that him not recognizing you, it doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, right?" Sweets asks, and Brennan manages to hold back from saying that that's exactly what it does mean. If Booth doesn't know who Parker even is, how could he love him? It wouldn't be logical to assume the possibility. But she figures this is something like Santa, and not forcing children to grow up too fast, and a lot of other things that she doesn't agree with but that seem be accepted by everyone else.

"I get it, it's not his fault," Parker says, while Brennan's still wondering why they try to keep children safe from bad things when they're going to happen to them anyway. How she could have been thinking just a few days ago about bringing an infant into this world only so it could wind up hurt and sad and disappointed.

"Ok, and you know that if at any point, you want to stop being in there, you just have to ask. Dr. Brennan or I will take care of it."

His face completely determined, and looking so much like Booth's, Parker says, "I can do this," and then he's walking past where Sweets is kneeling in front of him to open the door to the hospital room.

They told him that Booth's head was shaved for the surgery. That he's still bandaged up and yes, that when his father looks at him, it probably won't be in the same way that he usually does. And yet she's not surprised at all when there's just that one small moment of hesitation as Parker goes to walk in the room. The way she can see his back tense up just enough to make him stand a little straighter.

Booth in his bed smiles, of all things, and says, "Hey, Parker," like he still knows who is son is. Like Brennan didn't just tell him his name a half hour ago when Rebecca finally said it was okay for him to come visit his father.

"Hi, Dad," he says, still hovering near the door even as Brennan takes one of the chairs.

"You want to sit?" Booth asks, and she expects Parker to say that he's fine and stay where he is, but he walks over and climbs into the bed. Right up next to him, like she imagined he used to do when he was a lot younger. "Hey!" Booth says like he's surprised, but with his un-IV'ed hand just closing around Parker's arm. As though his body remembers this even though his mind thinks it doesn't. "How's school?"

"I got a 95 on my math test. And we had pizza at lunch."

"Yeah? How many slices did you get?"

"They only let you have one."

"Maybe I can talk to someone about that. I am in the FBI, you know."

"Duh, Dad. Do _you_ know?" He says it with a little attitude and teasing in his voice, and the way that Booth moves his hand to ruffle the boy's curls, it's the first thing since this whole thing started that maybe reminds her why she wanted a baby in the first place.

"I might not remember it, but I'm still your old man, so, watch your mouth," Booth responds in the same tone, and Parker laughs, and Temperence can't believe that she's watching this scene unfold before her after a tumor and a coma and amnesia. That there can be so many things happening that defy logic.

Angela calls to her from the door, "Sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?" and she looks over at Parker who nods, already moving on to quiz Booth about what the name of his second, but not first, goldfish was called. She can hear him answering, "Princess" as she moves into the hall. Parker's giggles.

"Everything is going okay in there?"

"Yes. Surprisingly! Booth doesn't even seem to have anything wrong with him at the moment."

"Well, that's love, Sweetie."

"What is?"

"Pretending that everything's okay so other people don't get hurt."

Brennan places her hand on her hip. "I don't understand how that's any different than lying."

"It just is." Angela peeks into the room again, before she looks at Brennan. "Booth's going to be fine."

"I know what you're doing."

Angela reaches out and squeezes Brennan's hand. "That's fine. It doesn't make it less true."

"I'm going to go back in and make sure Parker's okay."

"You do that. I'll tell Sweets everything's going well," tightening her fingers once more before letting go.

In the hospital bed, Parker's telling Booth the story about the night he was born and Brennan smiles because that's apparently what she's supposed to do.


End file.
